Time's Embrace
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Harry travels back in time through the veil to another Universe.  He winds up in Slytherin House in the time of the Marauders..In Lucius Malfoy's body.  He can't help but be attracted to Snape, there's just something about him that lures him toward him SH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry Potter stared at his desk and sighed, he hated working as an Auror. He had thought that it would be exciting but as everything else in his life it had turned out to be not what he expected. Three years waisted for nothing, three years in which he learned the dark spells necessary to catch dark wizards and still the miasma of depression and pain was his constant companion. It was all his fault, all those deaths, George was a skeleton of what he once was because of him. Even Ginny couldn't stop this horrible depression he was feeling, he felt as though he didn't deserve to live because so many others had died for him.

An alarm sounded and he jumped up from his desk, grabbing his wand and turning to Ron who had been dozing at his own desk. Ron always had been a sound sleeper and now was no exception. He might get into trouble if Harry didn't wake him and so he went over to his softly snoring friend and flicked at his ear. Ron groaned softly and snorted in his sleep, Harry flicked his ear a few more times before licking his finger and putting it into his best mate's ear. Ron brushed the hand away. "Go away Fred."

"Its me Ron, there's a robbery going on." Harry said, that was what the alarm meant, one of the more important wizard's houses was being robbed.

"Oh." Ron said. "Well they can bloody well rob it when I'm not taking a nap. Hermoine has kept me up all night, apparently she's going through a particularly horny stage."

"Gross, I don't need to know about your relations with Hermoine, she's like a sister to me."

"Yeah and Ginny is like a sister to me and..."

"Don't start that again! I told you, just because we both agreed that we were better off as friends then as lovers..."

"Well you didn't hear her crying!" Ron replied.

"I spilt my share of tears, its hard when a relationship ends but she seems happy with Neville." Harry replied, indeed he had caught them together even before they had stopped seeing each other. Neville had been dismayed to find that Harry and Ginny were together and Harry didn't blame him for the transgression. They had however continued to see each other after Harry and Ginny had broken up. "Come on now Ron we need to go, or else the wizard or witch will escape!"

"Very well." Ron replied and they walked together to what was called the situation room, they both pressed the red buttons and were portkeyed away to the house in question. It turned out to be the Malfoy's Mansion and Harry was surprised that anyone would dare to rob it, as he stood there gaping for a moment a man with a bag ran by him and Harry cast a hasty Pertificus Totalus. The figure went down, the sack tumbling from his lax hand. Harry walked up to the figure and found that it was Dennis Creevy.

"Dennis?" Harry asked shocked and Dennis stared at him wide eyed. Harry muttered the leg locking jinx. "Now tell me why you were robbing Malfoy Manor."

"The Malfoys are known death eaters and death eaters killed my brother." Dennis hissed in reply. "Why should they have wealth and magical possessions when my brother lies six feet under ground? I was simply taking my payment from his death."

"The Malfoys didn't kill your brother, I am sorry but you will have to serve a term in Ascaband." He said and the boy nodded.

"I thought that, that would be the case." He admitted and Harry sighed.

"Can you take him to booking Ron?" Harry asked and Ron nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want the capture bonus?" Ron asked and Harry shook his head as Draco ran towards them.

"Did you catch the thief?" He demanded.

"Yes Malfoy, unfortunately however the items he stole will have to be used as evidance in the case, you will get them back within a fortnight."

"Very well, only he took my wand, could I have that back at least?" He asked and Harry nodded opening the bag and seeing a strange array of items, he fished out the wand before nearly being bitten by an ordinary box. "I can't believe he stole my grandmother's jewlery box, it bites anyone not of the Malfoy blood."

"An inchanting peice to be sure." Harry said and Draco laughed.

"True but you'll find that it has its uses, you may leave my property." He said and they both nodded, Harry disapperated and reappearated in the ministry walls. As an Auror he had clearance to apperate into the building. The overwhelming sense of despair hit him again and he fell into the depths of it. What was the point in continuing his existence? Was his life a thing of meaning beyond to the papers? Why should he continue on as he was, with the insults hurled at him by mourners or the accusing glances. There was no point in this existence he decided. It was better to die in the same way that Surius had then continue in such a manner.

He walked slowly to the room with the veil in front of it, there was nothing left for him in this world it was time to go onto the next. He sighed softly it was time to go, resolutely he took three steps and vanished beyond the veil. He was met with an inky blackness, not the death he had expected.

"Ah one is to be judged, come sisters we must judge this one. So much guilt? So delicious, so very tasty and so much sorrow. Poor boy, but you are not guilty of what you believe. Perhaps a rest is best for you and then we will decide which time suits you best. Never fret you will find the happiness and love you crave in the arms of someone you least expect."

"I like this one sister." Another voice said. "So brave and young and yet he has a slyer side to him that waits to be awakened."

"We are agreed then?" A third women asked.

"Yes." The other two replied and Harry was baffled before he sank into a welcome blackness.

**AN: Those were of course the three fates, I see the gate as a passageway between worlds and times. As for this story, I'm a University student, a softmore and I'm pretty busy as it is with school. If no one is interested in this story I may have to drop it. So review if you want this to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry awoke to weeping, he'd never had anyone to cry over him before. He wondered if he was dead and had returned for his own funeral. He opened his eyes to see a woman weeping over him, a familiar woman but much younger. It was Draco Malfoy's mother Narcissia. He then realized that his head ached, he groaned softly and at once a hand was placed upon his cheek. "Lucius? Lucius darling open your eyes!" She said and Harry was confused.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy?" He asked dazedly.

"Oh my darling, you've had such a bad fall, I always said that brooms are death traps."

"Where am I?" Harry asked pretending amnesia from a fall. "Who am I?" He asked more quietly.

"Why you are Lucius Malfoy my husband."

"You sure my name isn't Harry?" Harry asked and Narcissa was silent.

"You believe your name is Harry?"

"Well yes, is it strange that I think so?"

"Yes quite, the name Harry is so terribly muggle." Narcissia replied. "Its not suited for those of our blood."

"What blood is that?" Harry asked beginning to enjoy himself, he could make Lucius seem as addled as Gildory Lockheart.

"Pureblood wizard, surely you haven't forgotten your magic?"

"Magic? Who would forget magic?" Harry asked and Narcissa sighed relieved.

"Oh Lucius!" She said and embraced him, Harry didn't quite know how to cope.

"Um what's your name?" He asked and she started to cry again.

"My poor baby, you can't remember anything?"

"If I could remember, would I be asking my name and yours for that matter?" He replied and she stared at him.

"No, Madam Pomphrey warned me that you might suffer from memory loss, at least. Oh my poor Lucius."

"Call me Harry." He insisted. "Please." He added after the look of despair she gave him.

"Very well, Harry, Goyle is beside himself, he didn't see you in the way and was aiming at the other team."

"If I'm not released to tell him myself, tell him for me that I don't blame him for what happened."

"You remember Goyle then?"

"No, but I would tell anyone the same." Harry replied.

"How Gryffindor."

"It is better to have people loyal to you, then to have people eaten up with guilt over you." He replied and she was silent for a moment.

"I suppose your right, I need to get to class, will you be alright here until I return?"

"Of course." He replied. "I don't much feel like moving, in fact all I wish to do is sleep some more."

"Very well then, but your books are on the table and the pages we did in class are well marked."

"Thank you." He said and she nodded, turning towards the exit of the wards. As soon as she was gone Harry looked at the bedside table and saw from the books that he had been catapulted into Lucius Malfoy's sixth year at Hogwarts. He groaned, he hadn't liked his sixth year the first time round but it wasn't as though he would learn anything regardless. He already knew what he needed to know about most of the subjects taught here, he just hoped that...Sure enough Malfoy was taking ancient runes as an elective which meant that he was three years behind. He took out the book and began to read and soon discovered that he was more lost then he thought and the runes made his head hurt. He wished that he had Hermoine to help him with this, she had been excellent at runes as she was at everything else, now he would have to ask someone to help him which he really didn't feel like doing. He sighed and closed his eyes, he felt rather bad and so he drifted in between sleep and waking until he heard the familiar voice of Madam Pomphrey.

"Mr. Malfoy?" She asked and Harry moaned softly. "Mr. Malfoy!" She called again and he opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" He demanded and she stared at him with a slightly slack jawed look on her face.

"Oh dear, its as I feared you have forgotten as Miss Black has said. Is it also true that you believe your name to be Harry?"

"Yes mam." He replied with a smile and she looked if possible even more distressed.

"Oh dear, you know about magic correct?"

"Yes mam, but I seem to have forgotten the knowledge relating to books, I can't remember any of my history or ancient runes."

"That is an odd occurance. However you remember the rest of your training?"

"Yes mam." He replied and she nodded.

"Very good, does your head hurt?"

"A bit." He admitted and she nodded handing him a potion.

"Drink all of that now, that's a good lad." She said as he drained the potion making a slight face as he did so.

"That tasted gross." He said and she smiled.

"Potions aren't know for their deliciousness, but rather for the sense of well being that they give the drinker. I believe that you may leave as long as you check in with me. I know how you hate to be in the hospital wing."

"Who doesn't? It isn't exactly a place of fun times."

"Ah well at least you still have that famous Malfoy humor." She said and he nodded, he had to be sarcastic then, well he could manage that. He'd always secertly harbored a bit of that sarcastic humor, but it was so Sltherin that he denighed it. "Now I believe that your fit enough to go to dinner, Miss Black will be quite happy to see that your up and about."

"Yes mam." He replied, he wasn't looking forward to meeting with Narcissa again. He sighed and walked through the famillar corridors of Hogwarts, he had his first shock when he nearly bumped into a boy with raven hair wearing Gryffindor robes.

"Watch where your going Malfoy." The boy, no the one day father of Harry snarled.

"You watch where your going." He replied, he didn't really have a good comeback, his head felt odd, it didn't pain him anymore but it wasn't back to normal either. He walked to the entrance hall striding in frount of his father and walked over to the Slytherin table. His house mates all seemed to smile or smirk at him in combination.

"Your back then?" A boy brimming with muscels and looking very much like Gregory Goyle asked and he nodded, glancing at the empty spot between the two burly boys, across from a third boy that had to be a young Severus Snape.

"Yes, my memory will hopefully return in time as well, the blow to my head has caused me to forget some things including for a short time my own name." He shrugged elegantly.

"You forgot some things, what?" The boy asked.

"Um your names for example seems to hover just short of my reach." He stated.

"You don't remember our names?" Goyle sounded horrified. "I am Gregory Goyle, this is Cygnus Crabbe." He smiled then. "We're your best mates."

"And you?" He asked the boy across from him.

"Me?" Snape asked obviously suprised. "I'm Severus Snape, we share a dormitory."

"Ah." Harry said.

"He prefers to be known as Harry for some odd reason." Narcissa stated and Harry nodded.

"If you wish we will call you that." Gregory offered.

"Thank you." Harry said and watched the plates fill with food, he was suddenly ravenous. "How long was I out?"

"Several days." Gregory said before he reached for the food, serving himself and then passing the tongs to Harry.

"Thanks." He said before serving himself and passing the tongs on, grabbing the serving implements from another dish. The boys finished serving themselves and Harry was dismayed at how little food Snape took. "You should have some more." Harry said digging into his potatoes. "You'll stunt your growth if you continue to eat that little." Everyone stared at him and he shrugged. "Not that I care, but we might be blamed." He added with a slight smirk eating elegantly as Crabbe and Goyle shoveled food into their mouths like their progeny. He almost laughed at the memory of poisoning their sons but didn't. He finished his first helping and took a second. He finished that as well and smiled as the desert came. "So when's the make up game?"

"As soon as your better, that saturday." Gregory replied and reached for some ice cream, Harry took something as well and tool a gulp of his pumpkin juice. He enjoyed the taste of it. They finished in silence and headed to their dormitory, Harry was very glad that he remembered where the Slytherin dormitory was and that he was with the others. He allowed himself to look around the dorm briefly puzzled before he saw the cane resting against one of the four poster beds and headed over to it. He took pajamas out of his trunk and changed into them, relishing the feel of the soft silk against his skin before he scougified his teeth and slipped into bed. He heard the others getting ready around them before someone uttered a soft nox and the light went out.

He didn't fall asleep right away and then both Crabbe and Goyle began to snore so loudly that the walls literally shook. He sighed and got up from his bed and saw that Severus Snape was sitting by the window looking into the dark depths of what could only be the lake. "Aren't you going to silence them? Its what you usually do."

"I suppose." Harry replied and went to stand by the boy. "So you can't sleep either?"

"Who could with that sort of racket?" He demanded and Harry laughed, it came out deep and musical and Severus turned towards him. "You know I've never heard you laugh before, you should do it more often."

"Perhaps I will if I have reason to." He replied and cast a silencio over the two sleeping boys before heading back to his bed and falling asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry awoke early the next morning to moaning. He sat up and removed the curtains from his four poster bed, walking over to Severus Snape's bed. The other boy was twisting and turning in his sleep. "No father, please no, don't hit me father!" He said. "Mother help me, please help me." He seemed to be repeating it over and over like a litany. Harry stared at the other boy before trying to wake him. Apparently Severus was a sound sleeper and Harry was unsuccessful. Not knowing what else to do, he gathered the other boy into his arms.

"Its alright now Severus, no one here will hurt you." Harry said and gently rocked the boy back and forth until he quieted, Severus was much too light for age, much like Harry had been himself. He sighed and started to put Severus back down but the other boy cried out and grabbed for Harry. Harry sighed and continued to rock him gently until he seemed soundly asleep once more. He set him down again and went over to his own bed, he looked at his watch and cursed, if he didn't get the others up now they would all be late to breakfast. He walked over to Gregory and took off the silencio. "WAKE UP!" He roared in the other boy's ear while shaking his shoulder, to his surprise Gregory was clutching a blue bear. Gregory moaned softly and Harry shook him again before the other boy opened one eye. "Its seven forty five." Harry said and those were the only words necessary to get the other boy to leap to his feet. To Harry's disgust Gregory only had some green boxers on. "Can't you dress properly?" He demanded glaring at the offending boxers, Gregory shrugged.

"I get hot in the night, so you want me to wake Snape? Guy sleeps like the dead."

"Sure and I'll wake up Cygnus." Harry replied and the other boy nodded. Harry went over to Cygnus and after several minutes managed to wake him, while Gregory picked Severus up and stripped him down to his underwear, he then headed to what Harry could only suppose was the shower. A surprisingly girly scream resounded a moment later and a angry Snape burst back into the room. He hadn't yet mastered his billowing ability and grabbed a grey towel to dry off his hair.

"You look like a drowned rat!" Harry exclaimed and got a further glare from Snape.

"Why didn't you stop him? Why don't you ever stop him?"

"Because you need to be up and as soundly as you sleep its hard to wake you." Harry replied and grinned. "Anyway so Greg still in the showers?"

"Yes, stupid troll of a man."

"That's not fair, you have no call to be insulting Gregory, half blood." Cygnus snarled.

"We shouldn't fight, I mean we're forced to share this space for another year at least, therefore there isn't much sense in fighting is there?" Harry asked and all three stared at him. "What?"

"Well you were more damaged by that fall then originally thought. Your the one that starts these oh so wonderful verbal disputes most of the time." Severus stated and Harry shrugged.

"Maybe your right, but still we're house mates, can't we at least try to get along?" Harry said and again everyone stared at him. "I mean we might as well, the rest of the school hates us and all we have to rely upon is each other. So we might as well get along."

"Well someone is being charitble." Severus said snidely. "Ever think I didn't want to get along with you?"

"Why not? Its better then having no friends isn't it?" Harry asked and Snape glared at him. "What its the truth and you know it." He wondered suddenly where that had come from, how did he know that Snape had no friends all of a sudden. He hadn't guessed that, it was a fact, Snape was friendless, he suddenly felt sorry for the boy. Where had those words come from anyway, it wasn't something Harry would have spoken normally. He wasn't normally like that, something strange was going on. "I feel odd." He admitted before the room spun sickeningly and memories of a small boy exploded before his eyes.

**He was sitting in a playroom, a house elf had just come into the room and was gently pulling away an artifact. "No Master Young Malfoy, you do not touch your father's things. You know how dangerous they can be."**

**"I want it!" The boy Harry seemed to be said.**

**"You can't have it though, heavens if you managed to get it to work child! Its a good thing that its been broken for who knows how many years. That artifact causes you to vanish from this plain entirely!"**

**A man walked into the room and stared at the artifact in the house elves hand. "How many times have I told you, Lucius Eridanus Malfoy you are not to touch my things or go into my rooms." The man said before taking out his wand and smiling. "Crucio." He said, suddenly pain was his world. He doubled out crying and pleading for mercy but no mercy was coming.**

He came back to himself suddenly staring in alarm and wondering why someone was holding his arms down. He looked up to see Cygnus Crabbe staring down at him. "Are you alright? You had an episode."

"A what?" He asked.

"Sometimes you get bad flashbacks, from your life. Its something to do with your father using a curse on you, to make sure that you stay in line. It doesn't happen that often but it does sometimes."

"Oh, do you have a pain relief potion?"

"No, but you do, check your trunk." The other boy said helpfully before getting up off of him. He nodded and went to the trunk opening it, he took out a potion and drained it, instantly the pain receded. "That's much better, but now I need to get to breakfast."

Gregory and Cygnus nodded. "We should get going as well." They said and Harry smiled as he pulled on pants and a shirt and then his robes. Next was his tye and the green color took him aback for a moment before he simply tied it onto his shirt. He then combed his shoulder length blond hair back and found some slick easy in his trunk. He slicked his hair back as he had seen Draco Malfoy. He then observed his appearance at the door which had a mirror at the back of it.

"You look fabulous darling but don't forget your robes." The mirror said and Harry nearly jumped at the gay sounding voice of the mirror.

"Thanks." He smiled before grabbing his cloak and getting another eyeful of Gregory in his boxers. Apparently he hadn't yet started to get dressed. He noted that Severus was likewise in his boxers and Cygnus... Harry shuddered and looked away. "I really didn't need to see that!"

"I would think that you'd be used to Cygnus's exhibitionism by now." Gregory said.

"How could you ever get used to that?" Harry said and the two boys laughed.

"Admiring my physic? The ladies love me."

"Doubtful." Severus muttered under his breath and Harry held in a laugh, but at least one lady had to have liked him enough to marry otherwise Vincent wouldn't have been born.

"I'm leaving for breakfast, see you soon." Harry said and smiled, he exited the room and walked to the Slytherin breakfast table. He sat down and heaped bacon, eggs, toast, beans and potatoes onto his plate. He shoveled food into his mouth finishing quickly, before grabbing a second plateful as his father entered the room. James sat down at the breakfast table, trailed a moment later by his four friends. Harry watched as they ate, laughing and talking animatedly.

He smiled as the other boys from his dormitory as well as several others entered the room. Harry groaned when he saw Narcissia. He really didn't see why she was so clingy, Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be his choice of mate, but obviously Narcissia thought that he farted rainbows. "Lucius!" She said and hugged him tightly.

"Let go Narcissia!" Harry said frantically.

"Lucius my poor baby, you still think that your name is Harry don't you." She fussed over him and Harry tried his best not to feel revolted. He had a feeling that Lucius would be just as unacepting of his future wife's advances.

"Let go of me you damnable woman." Harry said and Gregory held back a gaffauh. He looked as though he was about to burst. Harry glared at both him and Narcissia. "I'm finished, what's our first class?"

"Double potions with the Gryffindors." Severus sneered at the thought of the Gryffindors. Harry smiled, he knew that Severus was most probably looking forward to potions and they seemed just as content to torture their students by putting them together with their worst rivals, he wondered what the class would be like. What with the famous maraders and all it would be an interesting class. He finished his meal with Narcissia giving him googly eyes from across the table, he really need to think of something to stop her from being so...So Narcissia. He really didn't want to have to marry her and he sincerely hoped that he would find his way out of this reality before he had to. He wasn't attracted to her at all, in fact he was more attracted to Snape...Where had that come from? He was suddenly attracted to guys, which meant...Ew! Lucius had to be attracted to guys because Harry hadn't ever been attracted to guys before. He really didn't need to learn Lucius's preferances, in fact that was the last thing he wanted.

"Lucius darling, did you hear me? My parents are hosting a ball to celebrate the holidays and they need to know if your going to attend."

"How far away are the holidays?"

"A month." She replied. "They've rented out Pureblood Hall and everything, its to be this year's social event."

"Then we're most probably going, my father won't miss the opportunity to socialize, so are you inviting anyone else?" Harry asked, it was quite Slytherin of her to talk about this in frount of everyone.

"I suppose you can take your two friends." She said disdainfully.

"Thank you, that way I will have at least someone to talk to." Harry said and nodded to Crabbe and Goyle. They gave a short nod back as Harry stood and stretched. "I should get going I suppose."

"Alright, see you there." Harry said and walked down to the dungeon. He was glad that the room was still the same, that they hadn't changed the classroom. He walked over to an empty seat and sat down, when people filed into the room they seemed shocked.

"Er, Luc-Harry why are you sitting on the Gryffindor side?" Gregory asked and Harry blushed.

'Um, I forgot which side to sit on." Harry replied, apparently in the last few years the Slytherins and Gryffindors had switched across the room positions. He went to the opposite side and sat down in front of the room. A moment later Professor Slughorn entered the room and proceeded to teach the class how to brew Amortia. Harry thought that he was doing an alright job, the potion seemed to be the right color by the end of class. However just as he was about to bottle it, something was thrown into his cauldron and the potion splashed all over him and Snape who happened to be his potions partner. "Close your eyes!" Harry said snapping his own eyes shut, but rather then closing his eyes, Severus turned towards him and Harry felt warm lips kissing him, seemingly of their own accord his eyes opened and he looked dreamily up at Snape, he gasped for suddenly the boy appeared beautiful to him.

"Oh dear." Professor Slughorn said as both boys began to make out with one another.

"Gor look at Snivilus, who would have thought he'd ever get any action." James Potter said.

"Come now James, everyone deserves a good snog once in a while, even greasy gits like Snivulus." Remus said and Surius laughed.

"He'll never live this one down!" He said.

"Shut up you three, can't you see that this could result in unsavory behaviour?" Lilly asked. "Honestly, everyone knows about the non affection codes during classes!"

"I'll wave it considering that they were both in an Amortia accident." Professor Slughorn said, trying to separate his pupils while Narcissia had hysterics.

"Lucius? Lucius darling why are you kissing that halfbreed? You're getting your lips all dirty, stop it Lucius please." She said over and over but somehow Harry managed to ignore her, until a fed up Professor Slughorn, having exhausted all other attempts stupified the two boys.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Harry awoke to a fringe of blond hair obscuring his vision, then apparently it hadn't just been some sort of nightmare. He really had been somehow transported from his own comfortable body into that of Lucius Malfoy. It could have been worse, he supposed, he could have been a death eater. The next second he felt his love for Snape hit him like a ton of bricks, he sat bolt upright and stared around him.

Severus laid in the bed next to him, Professor Slughorn's wand pointed at him. Harry acted without thinking, he attacked the professor and the professor fell to the cobblestones. "Mr Malfoy, I am simply waking him and you shouldn't be out of bed." He stated coldly and Harry stared at him for a moment before the Professor cast the Ennervate charm. Severus Snape gasped and sat bolt upright, crying out in alarm before he saw Harry and leapt to his feet racing over to him, it was then that Harry felt dizzy and hungry. He nearly fell when Severus barreled into his arms. They both staggered for a moment before Harry felt someone steadying him. "You need to get back in bed, I suppose you must be together but sexual dalliances have never been allowed within Hogwarts. I know that the allure must be strong to do so, however you must resist. I had to wake you, your parents Mr. Malfoy were most insistent even after I attempted to explain the situation to them. Its for the best anyway as such excellent students shouldn't be taken away from their studies and fall too far behind. I wish to assure you that your classmates have been obliterated to stop any embarrassment on your part."

"Thank you." Harry said and Professor Slughorn smiled.

"No trouble my dear boy, no trouble at all."

"Thank you all the same." Harry said, settling himself onto the bed while Severus clung to him like a limpet.

"Would it be too much trouble to request some food?" Harry asked as his stomach grumbled. "You can perhaps have some broth, you've been subsisting upon nutrient potions for the last week."

"We've been out a week?" Harry asked in dismay and Professor Slughorn nodded.

"Yes, I was attempting to construct an antidote for that potion you swallowed, when Miss. Black isn't visiting, she's most worried about you Mr. Malfoy."

"Don't remind me." Harry replied as Severus buried his head into Harry's hospital robe. "Its alright Severus,now why are you making such a fuss?"

"I don't like ennervate charms, they make me feel panicky and when you weren't there it only increased what I was feeling." Severus admitted and Harry smiled.

"But Severus, you saw me in the next moment."

"I know, but by that time I had already started to panic." He admitted and Harry sighed before gently running a hand through Severus's hair.

"I'm here Severus and I'm going to stay here for a while at least." Harry said and Severus lifted his head.

"Promise?"

"Of course." Harry replied as Professor Slughorn returned with two mugs of soup. They both drank the soup down and once he tasted it, it was all Harry could do not to gulp it down. He finished the mug and looked up at Professor Slughorn. "Can I have some more, do you want some more too?" He asked Severus but then realized that the other boy had fallen asleep.

"That calming draught might have been a bit stronger then I realized." Slughorn said and Harry stared at him. "It seemed as though he needed one."

"Thank you." Harry said. "He should be out for several hours now, when he falls asleep, he sleeps like the dead."

"That's good, boys your age should sleep that way, without a care in the world. Its up to the adults to take care of children."

"I'm not a child." Harry said, it was true he'd never been a child, Voldemort had destroyed his childhood.

"All children claim that they aren't children and all adults wish they were." Professor Slughorn said and took Harry's cup. "You said you wanted more soup didn't you?"

"Yes." Harry replied and grinned, before Professor Slughorn walked from the hospital wing. Harry's attention turned to Severus who was still gripping his hospital robes with one hand. Harry gently pried Severus' hands from his hospital robes and settled his head on his stomach. He gently stroked Severus' hair watching him sleep. He had a half smile on his face and his eyes were moving under his lids, Harry hoped that his dreams were happy ones, Severus deserved more happiness in his life, if Harry had to be the one to give it to him, well there were worse things then that.

He sighed softly and laid back against the pillows. He wished that he had some schoolwork or something to do, other then just lie in bed. He didn't feel ill, unless loving Severus could be counted as an illness and that was when he heard her. "Lucius darling I've come with your books, Madam Perryvail won't let me see you so, you will have to get the Madam to give them to you." He heard her set down a package and smiled, he was glad he didn't have to deal with her now. "I love you Lucius darling." She said and Harry groaned into his pillow before sitting up and calling for Madam Perryvail.

"Madam?" He called and at once the witch came to him.

"What do you need Mr. Malfoy?"

"My books, as nothing is wrong with me other then a love potion I see no reason as to getting behind in my studies. Miss. Black was kind enough to drop them off for me." Harry replied.

"Is that an arranged marrige?" Madam Perryvail replied. "Its none of my business actually."

"I don't mind you asking, but you know about my amnesia, I have a feeling that she wouldn't be perusing me so reverently if we were already in an arranged marriage. I can only assume that as the heir to the Malfoy line I am quite a catch." He laughed self deprecatingly. "However at the moment I am also in love with a man so that sort of makes that void at the moment."

"The spell could only be temporary, we're looking for an antidote now."

"Still it could be a problem in regards to dating anyone especially Narcissia. I'm not the sort to be with someone else when I'm in love with another. Anyway I'm not sure if I even like Narcissia, she seems to be way too clingy, were we together?" Harry hoped that they weren't, the adage hell have no wrath like a women scorned was most appropriate.

"As far as I know, only in her mind. However I need to remind you of Mr. Snape's blood status, even if he wasn't male which he is. He's a halfblood, although the Prince family line goes nearly back to the time of the founders. His father however is muggle, he doesn't have a drop of magic in him in fact and..."

"Blood status what's that?" Harry asked.

"It's how much magical blood you have, you mean you really don't remember anything about blood status? Your father takes it very seriously, he'd be agast if he knew about this. I won't tell him however as doing so might endanger my pupils or even Professor Slughorn. Your father, forgive me for saying so, has a temper."

"I don't take offense as I can't even remember the man." Harry replied as Professor Slughorn returned with another cup full of soup.

"Sometimes Amortia makes people hungry." He said as he handed Harry the cup. He smiled and took a sip of it and instantly tasted the diluted version of dreamless sleep. It was hard to detect but Harry realized what it was instantly. As he had no particular desire to sleep, he vanished the soup with wandless magic while pretending to drink it. He collapsed against the pillows and started to snore. After spending four years with Ginny he knew how to fake sleep. It wasn't that he didn't love his wife, it was just that she could be so annoying and now the odds were that he'd never see her again.

He heard Madam Perryvail sigh. "Must you give my patients potions without asking me?" She asked.

"They no doubt are confused and the last thing we need are rumors about the Malfoy heir being with a man. There's nothing wrong with being gay in the wizarding world as you well know, however its Mr. Malfoy I'm worried about. You know how he is, the very definition of homophobic."

"That's true, perhaps we should leave them to sleep." Madam Perryvail suggested.

"Very well." Professor Slughorn said and Harry heard their footsteps walking away from them. He opened his eyes slightly amazed by how fine and ladylike Lucius' lashes were in comparison to his own. He looked over to Severus Snape who had his mouth slightly open and was snoring lightly. Harry stared at him for a moment before leaning forward and gently kissing him. Instantly an electric feeling filled his body as his power surged and a blinding aura of silver and blue surrounded them both, Severus' eyes snapped open and he stared at Harry before his hands came to the back of Harry's now silky smooth blood hair, deepening the kiss as he did so. The two boys moaned as their magic whipped around them. Harry could feel their magic fusing together, he wasn't sure if it was pleasurable or painful but it felt as though it was his destiny to have his magic joined in such a way. He felt a sudden strength filling him. Although Harry was already a strong wizard and he knew Lucius to be just as strong, he could feel his magical strength increasing. Suddenly there were loud alarms piercing in the ward and Madam Perryvail ran to the bed. She simply stood there staring at the two boys in complete shock. A love potion was one thing but the two men before her were true soulmates. Their magic recognized each other as soon as they kissed and now she could do nothing to stop what was occurring.

The boys were lifted into the air by the force of their magic and Madam Perrryvail watched as the magic settled back into their bodies and they were deposited back onto the bed, entangled in each other's arms and deeply asleep, Madam Perryvail stared at the couple for a long time before she went to her personal fireplace and put a pinch of powder into the flames. "Madam Gerryvan, Magical Lore and Afflictions, Saint Mungo's." She smiled at the thought of her old childhood friend, they both helped each other countless times.

"Hello Patricia." Madam Gerryvan said taking a sip out of a jug of 'medicinal wine'. "So what is it now, the brats giving you problems."

"Actually its a magical bonding, that's why I contacted you at work. The truth is, I don't know much about them other then knowing how to spot them." Madam Perryvail replied and Madam Gerryvan sprayed wine across her desk.

"A magical binding, those are so rare. Its thought that every magical being has a soulmate throughout time, however in order for this bond to be realized the two bonded must kiss. In fact the tradition of kissing each other during the wedding vows came from magical binding. If someone is lucky enough to find their intended soul mate the two are recorded in the ministry books of magic and are protected by law. Legally no one can abuse either of the bonded with the risk of being incarcerated in addition to being locked in azcaban prison for at least fifteen years. These rules are in place so that angry bonded cannot take revenge upon those who mean their companions ill."

"What about muggles?" Madam Perryvail asked.

"Muggles? Well there isn't really any laws to do with them and bonded, usually the offending muggle dies in a terrible fashion."

"One of the bonded's father is muggle with a history of abuse."

"Then he'll have to stay with his bonded, for the safety of both father and son."

"I've been unable to prove it, but I have a feeling that the other bonded's wizard father also has a history of abusing his son." Madam Perryvail said.

"Well the wizard can be handled easily enough, in fact I'm sure that a ministry official is already at his place of residence." Madam Gerryvan replied. "You were very lucky to witness a magical binding, what color was the aura surrounding them."

"Silver and blue." Madam Perryvail replied and Gerryvan's mouth dropped open before she haistily closed it.

"Those are the strongest colors for magical bonding, both wizards will reach almost the level of the fabled mages. As there hasn't been a mage since Rowena Ravenclaw died."

"That's amazing and how many bondings?"

"No more then a hundred, they are really rare, in a generation there as many as fifteen or as few as five." Madam Gerryvan replied. "As for the two who bonded, they will sleep for at least 24 hours and could sleep for as much as fourty eight. They shouldn't be separated as it hurts both them and their magic to be apart. When a man was away from his bonded for a week and a half do to being kidnapped, both man and bonded nearly went insane. If one bonded dies the other dies. There isn't really much known about magical bonded people, partly because each bond is diffrent and partly because the bonded wish to keep their own privacy."

"Well thank you for telling me what you do know." Madam Perryvail said.

"Anytime Patrica, we must get together for tea sometime soon."

"I would like that Gurtrude." Madam Perryvail replied and then sighed. "I had better be getting back to my patients, even if those two will be asleep for a while yet there's always the risk that one of the students will have an accident and I'll have to sort them out."

"All I can say is, good thing your pay is good with the hours you work." Madam Gerryvan said and Madam Perryvail nodded, removing her head from the fireplace. She sighed and sat back in her office chair to contemplate the bonding of Severus Snape and although she didn't know it, Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry groaned as he awoke, rolling onto his side, he realized that something was different. He felt really warm, but better then he had in his entire life. It was the kind of feeling that seemed to say, all was right with the world. He opened his eyes, to only be greeted by a mass of wavey black hair. At first he thought it was his own, before the events of the last few days came rushing back and he remembered that he was now Lucius Malfoy. Cleary whatever potion they had tried to counteract the Amortia hadn't worked, because his feelings for Snape were stronger then ever. Which confused him even more if possible, for many years Snape had been his hated teacher and now Harry didn't know how he felt about Snape anymore, he had hated Snape for almost as long as he could remember. To suddenly love someone and be in such a different time period would be hard on anyone, but especially on Harry. However Harry realized the oppertunity that he now had. If he could track down and destroy the Horcrunxes now, he could save the lives of hundreds if not thousands of people.

He stood a bit shakily and transfigured his robes, as well as glamoring his face, eyes and hair, before finding Malfoy's wand and disapparating to Diagon Ally. For the purpose of dueling, he should have his old wand back, just in case he needed it. He went into Olivanders. "I need a phinox feather wand, the one with the twin core of you know who." Harry said and Olivander stared at him a moment, before nodding.

"Alright, here you are lad, don't worry about the price. If your doing something so foolhardy, I can't stop you." Olivander said and Harry nodded taking the wand from him, before going over to Knockturn Ally and buying a rooster. He silenced the rooster, before apparating back to the castle and casting an disolutioning charm on himself, before entering the castle through the hospital ward. He had discovered a few years ago, that you could technically apparate into the Hogwarts hospital wing, if you intended no harm towards any of the people living in the school. He smiled, glancing over to where Snape slept briefly, before leaving the hospital wing and going to Moaning Mertle's bathroom. Where upon he opened the door to the chamber of secrets and stepped inside, closing it behind him. He continued through the tunnel, to when he got to Slytherin's head and spoke the same words Tom Riddle had, in what seemed like a lifetime ago to Harry.

Harry closed his eyes as soon as he saw movement and canceled the silencing charm on the rooster, before making it crow with a well placed stinging hex. He heard the thump as the giant snake fell to earth and grinned. It was only then that he realized that he had nothing to collect the poison on. So he decided to look for something, it had taken several years for him to suspect that there was something more hidden behind the opening Tom Riddle had created, so he decided to look inside the passageway. He was greeted by a narrow corridor and several doors. He opened one apprehensively and found to his surprise that it was a primitive potion lab. Resembling a more modern day one, except that a sword was placed, carefully on a rack above the fireplace.

Harry levitated the sword over, before hesitating a moment and taking it into his hand. Somehow it felt right in his hand, something that made no sense to him. He turned from the passageway and went back to the basilisk soaking the sword in its venom carefully before walking out of the tunnel and out of Hogwarts. Once he got a respectable distance away, he disapparated to the cave where Dumbledore had finally become senile. Harry had since learned that Infirni's were afraid of laughter, so he cursed himself with a tickling jinx, before going into the boat. He sailed across to the island and looked down at the potion a moment before taking a large swallow, instantly a shadowy shape appeared and Harry stared at his Godfather.

"It's your fault I'm dead Harry, I wouldn't have died if it wasn't for you." Sirius said.

"I know Sirius I'm sorry, but you wont die this time, so I don't really need to worry about you at the moment." Harry said before another burst of laughter came out and he nearly choked on the potion, before continuing to gulp it. More shadowy figures came out as he drank, but as everyone that approached him was now alive, save for the ones that weren't yet born, Harry found himself to be able to tune them out. He finished the potion, collected the locket and stabbed it, before disapparating away. He then cast a vomiting hex over himself and threw up the potion he had drunk.

Next was the ring, he knew where that one was located as well, he apparated to the Gaunt House and uncovered the buried ring, before stabbing it and once more apparating away. Harry only knew one more location of Voldemort's Horcrunxes. He decided to get the Diadem. He found it in the same place he had when he was seventeen, what now seemed like a lifetime ago. He destroyed it, before canceling the glammor and returning to his bed in the hospital wing.

"Where have you been Mr. Malfoy?" The matron demanded.

"If you must know I was hungry, I prefer my meals hot rather then the substandard fare they seem to serve here." Harry replied, his chin jutting out as he looked down his nose at her. "As nothing seems to be wrong with me, other then a simple infatuation that you promised would pass. I decided that rather sitting around like a lovestruck mudblood I would endever to do something more useful with my time."

"Clearly you are recovering your memory Mr Malfoy and thirty points from Slytherin for that slur." Madam Perryvale said and Harry smirked, suprised at how naturally the expression came to him.

"What slur Madam, I don't remember any slur passing my lips." He replied and the healer stared at him a moment, before deciding that it wasn't worth her time.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling?" She asked and Harry smirked.

"Well apart from the infatuation that will pass, I must wonder if you have been feeding me power enhancing potions."

"No I haven't been Mr. Malfoy, however you have found your soulmate." She said and Harry felt confused.

"What is a soulmate and what in Merlin's name does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"A soulmate is the second half of our spirit and our magical core, when two soulmates kiss for the first time, a unbreakble bond is forged. One has to be close to other's magical core, for long periods of time, or else they suffer terrible weakness and pain."

"So you're telling me that I have to spend the rest of my life with Snape?" Harry demanded. "Because I can inform you right now, that, that will not be happening." He sniffed. "I enjoy women, the very idea of me liking men is proposterous." He added and laughed, before shaking his hair over onto one shoulder. Harry realized that he was developing Malfoy's mannerisms and speech patterns somehow and the thought was rather unsettling to him.

"Well it doesn't matter if you like men, or not, as you can't have a sexual relationship with anyone other then your soulmate. You will only become aroused by him and you will be unable to copulate with anyone else." Madam Perryvale said and Harry felt a wave of fear anger that was hard for him to explain.

"That can't be, I have to further the family line." Harry said and Madam Perryvale smiled at him.

"You will be able to do so, when you feel ready for that commitment. There is a spell that only soulmates can preform, which allows for a baby to be grown outside the body. The baby would need daily connection to its parent's magic, but would develop until nine months like any other child. After a period of nine months, the parents can open the magical womb and extract the infant. Some people believe that this process is less risky then a non magical pregnancy, as there is no reliance upon the body of one of the parents." Madam Perryvale said and Harry felt a sense of relief that nearly staggered him.

"So I could have a child someday?" Harry asked and Madam Perryvale nodded.

"I will give you and your soulmate a book about spells only soulmates can preform, as well as one about soulmates in genreal. As soulmates have much more power, then even the most powerful of wizards. In the sharing of your magical core, you double your ability to preform certain spells." She said and Harry nodded.

"Madam Perryvale, if it isn't too much trouble, might I barrow your brush?" Harry asked and she nodded.

"Actually Mr. Malfoy, your friends sent over some of your things. I will get them for you from my office."

"Thank you Madam, can my father disenherit me, do to my soulmate being male?" Harry asked and Madam Pomphrey shook her head, Harry felt a sense of relief that was absolutely baffeling to him.

"No, he would not be able to do so, although he can disenherit you for other reasons." She said and Harry nodded.

"Thank you for informing me of that." Harry said and went over to the bed, he sat down and watched Severus sleep for a moment. Allowing himself to feel tenderness for his soulmate, he gently brushed back some hair from his face. Madam Perryvale returned with a bag and Harry smiled at her, before taking it and extracting his brush. He gently brushed out his hair and found a black cord to tie it back with. Harry had no idea how to properly tie back hair, but his fingers seemed to have a mind of their own. They scooped up the fine platnum hair and braided it loosely together, before tying it at the end of his hair. Harry also found some soft silk pants that poofed out at the bottoms and a silk shirt with wide flowing sleeves. He wondered if all purebloods wore them under their robes for a moment, before remembering the day before that he had worn something that resembled muggle jeans, but they had been made out of dragon hide rather than denim.

He stood behind a privacy screen and changed into the clothing, enjoying the way it felt against his skin. He smiled and turned to the bed, he wanted Severus to be awake and knowing him, he'd sleep until well into the afternoon if Harry allowed it. Harry paused, wondering how he knew that for a moment, before going over to the bed and stroking back Severus' hair a moment. He then cast a chilling charm at Severus, who started to shiver. He continued to do this for a few minutes, before he moaned softly. Harry was suprised at the reaction his body had to that moan.

"Come on Sev, its time to wake up." Harry said gently.

"Cold, don't wanna." Severus said and Harry smiled.

"If you wake up, I'll cancel the charm." Harry cajoled, and one of Severus' eyes opened briefly before closing. "We can go to the Great Hall and get some tea once you wake up. I doubt that Madam will force us to stay here any longer, as nothing is wrong with us other than the fact that we are soulmates." Harry said and Severus shivered. "I don't want to miss any more lessons than I have to." He said, before a part of him seemed to be telling him that it was pointless to talk to Severus, until he had at least one cup of strong tea.

Harry canceled the charm and gently pulled Severus to his feet, Severus staggered blinking sleepily at Harry. Harry transfigured Severus' clothing, before handing him the brush as Severus stared at it as if unsure of how to use it. Harry smiled at him and Severus smiled back. "I can brush your hair until you feel more awake." Harry said and Severus stared at him in confusion.

"Why would you want to?" He asked and Harry smiled.

"You are my soulmate, taking care of you means that I am taking care of myself as well." He replied not knowing why he said those words, only knowing that they felt right. Severus nodded and sat down on the bed closing his eyes, as Harry gently combed out his hair, before he was finished Severus's head touched his chest and he began to snore. Harry sighed, before gently shaking Severus' shoulder. "Come on Sev, its time to get up." Harry said and sighed when snoring was his only answer. He cast the chilling charm on Severus again and he shuddered, before opening his eyes, Harry dragged him to his feet and walked with him out of the hospital wing. He stumbled over his own feet and Harry had to hold back his laughter, looking to Severus he couldn't help but think that he looked adorable when he was sleepy.

Harry only then remembered to cancel the charm and they walked together towards the kitchens. "Where are you dragging me and what's so important that I have to be up?" Severus demanded and Harry smiled at him.

"I'm taking you to the kitchens, I realized that I didn't really know what time it is, but the houselves are always happy to make students something if they are hungry." Harry said and Severus nodded. Together they walked to the kitchens, Harry matching Severus' steps rather than setting the pace. They reached the kitchens and were greeted by houselves. "We missed breakfast and we are hungry, supply us with food and tea for my companion." Harry said and they were led over to the table and a houself brought them several pastries.

"The tea will be ready soon." He said, before returning to helping the other houselves cook the food for what Harry supposed was either lunch or dinner. Harry took a pastry from the plate and bit into it, before handing one to Severus, who automatically took a bite. Harry watched him a moment, to make sure he was eating before returning to his own food.

He couldn't help but smile, when he saw the way Severus was eating, he kept attempting to lift the pastry to his mouth. He didn't manage it always and his cheeks were stained from pastry filling. The houself came with two cups of tea and set them down beside Harry and Severus.

"Actually could I get some pumpkin juice?" Harry asked and a houself got out another glass filled with pumpkin juice. He took a swallow and for some reason it didn't taste good, he managed to swallow it but he felt sick afterward and instantly put it off to the side. He then took up the tea and took a swallow of it, enjoying the taste much more then he had the pumpkin juice. He wondered if his taste buds were now similar to Malfoy's and as such he would have to adjust accordingly. Therefore if Lucius had hated pumpkin Harry now did as well.

"I am surprised that you asked for that." Severus said and laughed. "Your reaction was priceless."

"Don't mock me because I'm suffering some memory loss." Harry said. "I was reminded of it and didn't remember that I hated it."

"I'm sure that your memory will return shortly, I could brew a potion to assist if you wish." Severus said and Harry shook his head, he didn't like Malfoy's memories and he had no idea why they were coming to him. However he knew he didn't want a potion to assist in the process.

"I've heard that the side effects of those potions can be bad, I'd rather regain my memories in my own time." Harry said and Severus shook his head.

"Wouldn't it be better to remember, rather then having it come in bits and peices?" He asked and Harry shrugged.

"I've seen what can happen to people who suffer adverse effects of memory loss, I'm alright for now, I don't need the potion." Harry said and Severus nodded.

"Very well if that is what you wish, I can't force you to take the potions." He said and Harry nodded.

"Thank you for being understanding, its just that I don't want it to become worse. Right now I'm pretty much fine. I'm not in any danger of being checked into a long stay at Saint Mungos so I'm good with the way things are."

"Except for the fact that occationally you do not sound like yourself." Severus said and Harry smiled.

"We're teenagers and I might be a bit more transparent than normal, because of the memory loss." Harry explained, not yet ready to tell Severus about how he got to this perticular time.

"I suppose that does make sense, but you are much kinder to everyone now, than you have been in the past." Severus said and Harry shrugged.

"Maybe I had some kindness knocked into me, so to speak." He said and Severus laughed, Harry stared at him in surprise as he heard the rich and vibrant laughter. He grinned as Severus nearly doubled over in mirth. "Hey Sev, we should get our own quarters, I don't want to deal with the dragon dung involved in trying to spare Gregory and Marcus' feelings."

"I suppose that makes sense, but where would we stay."

"I'm sure the professor has rooms set aside for people in our situation." Harry replied and Severus nodded.

"Though why are you calling me Sev?" He asked and Harry shrugged.

"Its easier than saying Severus and I think it sounds nice. I had a terrible tutor named Severus and well ever since then I've had an aversion to the name." Harry said.

"Really? Severus isn't a very common wizard name."

"Yes, he taught me until I left for school, then he moved to America. He actually had the nerve to swipe my Father's favorite drinking glasses, so Father never mentions him." Harry paused. "Interesting, another peice of the puzzle fits into place." He said and Severus laughed. "Come on, lets go see Dumbledore, I'm sure he'd understand considering that he prefers the wizards as well." Harry said and Severus blushed.

"Dumbledore is gay?" He asked and Harry looked confused.

"He's happy most of the time, but I don't see what that has to do with anything." Harry said and Severus laughed.

"He prefers his own sex then?"

"Yes, but I don't want to think about Dumbledore having sex." Harry said and Severus blushed.

"Thank you, ever so much for that image."

"Happy to be of service." Harry replied and Severus laughed. Together they walked to the Headmaster's office and listed off a bunch of sweets before they hit upon the password chewing gum.

"Really chewing gum?" Harry asked and Severus laughed. "What is it even?"

"Remind me to get you some, I don't think they sell it in the wizard world."

"I look forward to it." Harry said and they walked up the staircase together.

"Hello boys, why have you come to see me?" Dumbledore asked and Harry smiled at him.

"We were wondering if we could get a private dorm sir, its just that I don't want to make Gregory and Marcus feel uncomfortable." Harry said. "It would also get us away from the other Slytherins, which might be understanding of our situation, or try to use it to their advantage."

"You would have to give me a better reason then that."

"Please sir, Lucius and I are just coming into our powers, if we messed up our dorm mates might get hurt. Lucius and I need physical contact, if you like we could make a vow that we won't do anything untoward until we are both of age."

"You need the supervison the dorms provide, I'm sorry boys, but I just can't see this happening." Dumbledore said and Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He then sat down in one of the chairs, holding Severus' hand as he did so. Severus sat next to him and Harry looked to Severus.

"Sev, I want to talk to Dumbledore for a minute, but its too soon in our relationship to allow you to be in on the conversation. Would you mind if I cast a sound muffling spell?"

"I've got a better idea, although you really should tell me what is bothering you. After all we are going to be together for the rest of our lives, aren't we?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"I don't see this going any other way." He replied and Severus smiled.

"I suppose its the bond speaking, but I trust you. I know that you will tell me when you are ready. I couldn't bare to see you harmed and I have a feeling that you feel the same for me." He said and Harry nodded. "Well then, solemnus." Snape said and his eyes fluttered closed, Harry had to catch his head before it cracked against the table. Luckily he knew the counter charm, which was a simple ennervate, or a good ten hours sleep depending.

"Now then, do you have veritesirm?" Harry asked and Dumbledore stared at him, before he handed Harry a small vial. Harry took four drops and suddenly felt drunk, he smiled at his good friend Albus Dumbledore. "I'm Harry Potter, the boy who lived and I was born in 1980, I fell through the void at the department of ministries. I don't know why, but somehow I managed to come here. In my time, I killed Voldemort before I was eighteen and I know how to kill him this time as well. I plan to join his inner circle and find the location of his Horcrunxes and destroy them. In order to do this, I need your help to find the repressed personality of Lucius Malfoy. I have hardly any of his memories, but things I'd never say keep coming out of my mouth, which I find rather confusing."

"If you weren't under the infulence of Veritesirm I wouldn't believe it, however Madam Perryvale did say that it was a miracle you woke up at all. She thought that you would never regain conciousness, she was trying to think of a way to tell your parents, when you awoke." He said and something was handed to Harry, he took it and drained it without thinking. He shook his head and smiled at Dumbledore, despite the old man manipulating him as a child, he'd missed the closest thing to a Grandfather he'd ever known.

"Thank you for listening."

"Of course child."

"I'm actually in my twenties, so not really a child anymore." Harry said and Dumbledore laughed.

"Oh my dear boy, twenty is not that old in the scheme of things." Dumbledore said. "My advice to you is to enjoy your time here, it seems as though you've never really had the chance to be a child. Shall we start your lesson now?" He asked and Harry nodded. "I'll connect your chambers to a floo that leads directly to both the hospital wing and my office. Although only you and young Mr. Snape will be able to travel through it."

"Thank you professor." Harry said and Dumbledore nodded.

"Now about the issue consurning Mr. Malfoy, what we could do is simply remove the memories from your body and place them in a pensive."

"I would be alright with that, but I would rather view them on my own for some reason." Harry paused confused.

"That will be fine, however I suggest that you take this day off, or what is left of it to get aqquinted with your soulmate and read the books Madam Perryvale has provided you with."

"That sounds brillant Professor, I was also wondering if maybe you'd give us some time off to search for a flat? I know a bit about Severus' homelife and quite frankly I'd like to be away from the manor."

"That would be agreeable, once you find that flat, you may wish to connect it to your fireplace here as I suspect that you will be called away quite frequently." He said and Harry nodded, Dumbledore got out his pensive and Harry dove into the memories.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Harry first saw a child, who couldn't be more then two years old. Lucius was at the age when walking was still a new thing to him. He wabbled on his chunky little baby legs, until he grabbed ahold of his father's robes to steady himself. "Lucius don't tug on Father's robes." Father said and Lucius nodded.**

**"Yes Fa'fer, o've you."**

**"How plebeian, I must have a talk with those house elves. Never say you love anyone Lucius, people can hurt the ones we love."**

**"Why Fa'fer?" Lucius asked. "Miwy said it good to o've."**

**"I see, well that's what you get for letting a houself have entirely too much liberty. We will have to remedy the situation..."**

**The scene shifted and Harry saw an adorable little curly haired boy, with platinum blond hair. He was seated in a small school desk and a woman stood at a blackboard. The child's eyes darted outside, where a bird flew. "Lucius eyes up front." The woman demanded.**

**"Yes Mother." Lucius replied.**

**"Today we shall be talking about the different beings and how we are superior to all of them. So pay attention, Lucius!"**

**"Yes Mother." Lucius said and stared fixedly at the blackboard, as the women described every being that wasn't wizard or a witch, as if they were animals. Harry listened too, shocked at what she was saying, until the memory faded.**

**Harry stood in a dance hall, he was five years old and a little girl was in his arms. "I adore the Ritherfield waltz, don't you Lucius?" Harry stared baffled at the girl, she sounded about fifty, not five.**

**"Indeed Narcissia, it is the most magical of waltzes." Lucius replied and smiled at his two friends, who sat at a table. Harry watched as the two boys stuffed themselves.**

**"I am so glad that you invited me Lucius. The solstice celebrations can be frightfully dull, without a good dancing partner. The others are entirely too big to dance properly with, but you are just as big as me." She said and Harry laughed, now that was familiar ground. He remembered well such comparisons being drawn, in his own childhood.**

**"No I am not, you had your fifth birthday celebration a few weeks ago, while mine was over four months ago."**

**"So? We're still going to be in the same year, at Hogwarts." She said.**

**"If they will even allow you to attend, no sign of magic yet and you're how old?" Lucius asked and the little girl's face turned bright red, before a glint came to her eyes. The air around Lucius crackled and Harry stared as Lucius' fine child wizard robes, became brightly colored clown costume. Harry laughed at the look of pure horror and consternation on Lucius' face and the way the music halted abruptly. Apparently Lady Malfoy was yelling at Lady Black and the ensuing argument that evolved. Lady Malfoy accused Lady Black of being a muggle simpathizer and the conversation became increasingly more heated. Meanwhile Lucius had scrunched up his own face and Narcissia's elegantly braided hair became electric blue and stood up on end. Harry laughed and laughed, watching the scene around him steadly get worse, as the Fathers joined the argument. He was disappionted to see the end of the memory.**

**Harry saw an six year old Lucius sitting on his bed, a book in his hands. Harry peered over the shoulder of the child and stared at a horrible depiction of a wizard being burned alive. He looked closer at the boy and saw that he was crying, as he read. His fists were clinched tightly against the volume, but yet he continued to read it. "Lucius are you finished with that chapter?"**

**"Yes Governress." Lucius replied, his voice coming out thick with emotion.**

**"Are you alright Lucius?" The Governess asked, as she walked into the room, saw the boy and glared at him. "What did I say about emotions?"**

**"They get you...K...kk...killed." He said clearly trying not to cry. "I d...don..Don't want to die." He said and started to sob.**

**"None of that Lucius, you are a scion of the Malfoy line and you will act like it. You're eight after all, not a baby anymore. You shouldn't be acting like an Infant." She said and Lucius wiped angrily at his tears. "Don't get mad at me Lucius, I'm just your teacher get mad at the muggles. Its because of them that we have to live in secret, in fear that we will be killed horribly. Never let a muggle or a Mudblood get the better of you."**

**"Yes Mam!" Lucius replied and Harry stared at the determined little boy. The little boy that hadn't really received any affection or warmth, as far as he could tell. then the memory faded again.**

**Harry watched as a nine year old Lucius galloped across his father's lands on a horse, the boy was laughing until the animal stopped. A man had appeared and smiled at the boy. Harry stared at a much more human looking Voldemort. "Hello young Malfoy, how are you?"**

**"Fine my lord and you."**

**"I am well, I am here to speak to your father."**

**"The last I saw of him, he was in his study." The boy replied and the man nodded.**

**"Thank you very much, child. I hope one day that you will make a worthy servant to the cause."**

**"Of course my Lord, my family will be happy to serve that of Slytherin's bloodline. As we have for centuries and as we will for centuries to come, Magic willing." He said and Voldemort laughed.**

**"Excelent my dear child, well then shall we go to your father."**

**"Yes my Lord." Lucius jumped off the back of the horse and took the reins in his hand, he walked back to the entrance of the manor with Lord Voldemort. A House Elf took the horse from him and he continued up to what must have been his father's study. All this time, Voldemort didn't say a word. "Father, our Lord is here to see you."**

**"Thank you for showing him to the study, Lucius."**

**"Of course Father, it was my duty to do so." Never the less Lucius' back straitened and Harry caught a glimpse of pride, before Lucius carefully schooled his expression.**

**"You may go back to riding now, child. I'd hate to keep you from your horse, on such a fine day."**

**"My Lord is most generous, but I will one day be Lord of this Manor. As such Father finds it important for me to be beside him. When he is dealing with matters of state."**

**"I see, very well, you may watch, but not a word of our conversation will leave this room. Do I make myself clear child?"**

**"Yes my Lord." Lucius replied and sat in a corner as his Father and Voldemort went over strategies to take the Wizard world back to the old days. The glory days of magic, when wizards were wizards instead of mice. Harry frowned, because as he watched the memory it seemed as though other thoughts were creeping into his head as well. Thoughts that Harry found to be strange. He suddenly started to hate muggles with a passion and see Muggleborns as little more then animals. He pushed back on these thoughts, regaining his own memories and beliefs. He was very relieved when the memory faded and a new one started.**

**Harry now stood in a compartment, aboard the Hogwarts Express. He saw four eleven year old children sitting stiffly close to one another. They all had on fine clothing and all looked fixedly ahead. It was dead silent in the compartment, so silent in fact that one little boy that looked much like Goyle fell asleep. His snoring filling up the compartment.**

**"Silencio." The little girl said, pointing her wand at the sleeping boy and frowning when nothing happened.**

**"What did you expect Black, you don't even know how to shoot sparks yet, none of us do."**

**"He's entirely too loud, its unbecoming." Narcissia protested.**

**"I have yet to manage to wake Goyle, without a bucket of freezing cold water on hand. Their family had the considerable misfortune of having an ancestor be assaulted by a troll."**

**"It makes us strong." Harry only supposed that this was Crabbe.**

**"Yes, but it also makes you think about three times more slowly then the average wizard."**

**"Not in combat...In combat we think faster." Crabbe said and Malfoy nodded.**

**"That is true. I suppose that is why my family has put up with yours, for all these years." Lucius said and Crabbe shrugged.**

**"I serve you...All I know, my duty."**

**"Indeed, you do and in return I ensure that you don't get into too much trouble." He said and Crabbe nodded.**

**"We are good boys...Father says no get into trouble."**

**"Indeed we are here to learn, but if in the course of learning someone insults our honor, it is only just that we respond in kind."**

**"Yes Malfoy...No one insults Malfoy House...without ouchies...Lots of ouchies." He said and Harry laughed.**

**"Undoubetably, such an insult would not stand." He said and smirked. "If you do not like Goyle's snoring you may leave Miss. Black. We are not in an alliance and as such you have no need to be here."**

**"Very well, I'll go find some of the girls that invited me to their compartment. I was just being nice."**

**"You may leave now." Lucius said and she nodded, going out the door to the compartment. "Lock the compartment, will you Crabbe."**

**"Yes Malfoy." He replied and got up, going over to the door and locking it. He then returned to his seat and Lucius hesitantly put a hand across Goyle's back. Goyle leaned into the contact, as if he was starved for affection. Harry supposed that he was, considering how sparing Lucius' own father seemed to be with it.**

**"We shall be fine, you will see. The three of us will share a dorm room, in the most noble house. I have no doubt of this, so we might as well rest, before the train stops.**

**"You want...sleep...membrane open?" He asked and Lucius shook his head.**

**"I know its better for you, if you close both eyelids."**

**"Harder...To...Wake." Crabbe yawned.**

**"Indeed but Father gave me potions for that, don't worry I'll wake both of you up before the train stops. None of us got much sleep, because of the coming of age ceremony last night." He said and yawned widely. "I didn't wish to be rude, but I couldn't allow myself to sleep with Miss. Black in the compartment."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because you can never trust a woman, especially a Black."**

**"I see..." Crabbe said and yawned. "I'm going to go...ni ni."**

**"You're going to go to sleep." Lucius corrected.**

**"Sleep." Crabbe agreed, shutting his eyes and starting to snore within a minute. Harry got the sudden idea that when Trolls or even their decendents decided to sleep, they fell into a deep sleep almost at once. Lucius smiled and stretched out across the laps of the two sleeping boys, closing his eyes. Harry continued to watch the scene, before moving through the compartment. He walked up and down the rows of comparments, before finding his father's. His father sat next to a very young Peter Pettigrew.**

**"Its alright Peter, we'll be in the same house, you'll see."**

**"But what if we aren't? What if we get sorted seprately?"**

**"You will still be my friend, come on lets play some exploding snap!"**

**"Okay!" Peter said and took out the cards, together they played for a while, Harry left the compartment. He had never imagined that his father had been childhood friends with Peter Pettigrew. That made him all the more angry for Peter's betrayal. He quickly left the compartment and walked for a while, until he saw his Godfather sitting with Narcissia and an older girl.**

**"Sirius you should have gotten your hair cut, look at the state of it."**

**"I like it like this and when Mother takes her sheers to it, I'm not sure if she'll take a part of my head with it." Sirius said and the two girls laughed. "Its not funny, I'm dead serious."**

**"Since when have you been serious?"**

**"Since the day I was born." Sirus replied.**

**"Any more of this attitude and you'll become a Puff like me, you wouldn't want that would you?"**

**"Don't care perticularly, I'll take any house, but I'm hoping for Gryffindor."**

**"Really? How plebean of you." Narcissia said and Sirus laughed.**

**"Maybe I like plebeans, ever think on that?" Sirius said.**

**"If you aren't careful Sirus, you'll send my sister into a fit of vapors."**

**"Andromeda I appolgize, I forgot about Narcissia's delicate conditon."**

**"All is forgiven."**

**"Where's Bella?"**

**"She's with a group of third year Slytherins, as she isn't the oldest she doesn't have to worry about babysitting duty." Andromeda replied and Sirius and Narcissia frowned.**

**"We aren't babies." They said at the same time, making Harry laugh.**

**"I know dears, but Uncle Orion asked me to watch you on the train Sirius. He said something about dung bombs."**

**"Like I'd waste those on a stupid train!" He said and Harry chuckled, before leaving the compartment. He then walked glancing into comparments as he went, stopping and staring at one in perticular, where a teenage Molly Prewitt had her lips locked with an equally young Arthur Weasley.**

**As he stared, two identical young men who seemed to be in their last year at Hogwarts came up the isle. "Oi!" One said banging on the compartment, both young lovers looked as though they had been shot with a stinging hex. "Keep your mits off our baby sister."**

**"Go away Fabe, I'm sixteen!" Molly said.**

**"I'm not ready to become an Uncle and Mum isn't ready to be a Gran, so get your mits off my sister Weasley."**

**"Sir your sister loves me and has agreed to be my wife, we are soulbonded. If you presist I will enstate the right of soulbonded couples."**

**"She won't see your dingaling without the handfasting. Do we make ourselves clear?" Guideon demanded and Molly and Arthur both blushed.**

**"You know perfectly well that we are to be married this winter! How dare you inpune my virtue, you saw Father put on the chastity spells!" The boys looked throughly cowed and Harry chuckled. Apparently even at Sixteen Molly Prewitt was able to hold her own. He then stepped away from the compartment, continuing to wander on the train. He heard the sound of someone crying.**

**"Its alright Sev, you're alright, your safe and your Mummy gave me some salve for the bruises. Just let me apply it, please Sev? I know it will hurt, but it will help." The boy nodded and lifted up his shirt, he was very skinny, Harry remembered being eleven himself and how hungry he always felt. They were so much alike, although Severus had at least had the love of his mother growing up. Harry had no one, until he went to Hogwarts for the first time. He looked at his soulmate's suffering and his own heart suffered as well. That was broken as he watched Sirius sneak out of the compartment, grinning. James and Peter decided to walk out at that moment as well.**

**"Hello there, I'm James, you a first year too?"**

**"Yep, I'm Sirius, nice to meet you James. Fancy a bit of fun, only we can't be too loud, my cousins are sleeping."**

**"Peter's cousin Poppy is on the train too, but she's a seventh year and you couldn't pay her to be in a compartment with me and Peter."**

**"We shoved one too many Dungbombs into her school bag." He added and Sirius laughed.**

**"You sound like my sort of Lads, what do you say we find someone to prank?"**

**"Alright!" James said excitedly and Peter nodded shyly. Together the three of them walked down the corridor, just as Lilly finished applying the salve to Severus' bruises. She tugged down the shirt and smiled at her friend, before giving him a hug. That made Severus start to cry all over again, just as James and the others walked within hearing distance.**

**"Who the bloody hell would be crying on the Hogwarts Express?" Sirius and James laughed.**

**"You said bloody!" **

**"I did." Sirius replied looking proud of himself and Harry chuckled.**

James thrust open the compartment door and demanded. "What's your problem, we're going to Hogwarts you should be happy."

**"Be quiet, he can be sad if he wants to." Lilly said straitening every inch of her four foot eleven frame.**

**"No he can't its Hogwarts, its the best bloody day of our lives!" Sirius said and grinned broadly. "I can't wait to get to the castle."**

**"Neither can I!" James said.**

**"Go away." Severus said.**

**"Aw is the Ickle baby upset, cry Ickle baby cry!" James jeered and Harry didn't feel all that fond of his father at the moment.**

**"I'm not a baby, my ancestors were wizards before yours crawled out of the hole they came from."**

**"Oh really? Your clothes look muggle, cheap muggle at that."**

**"We can't all afford to be pompus little brats!" Severus replied and Harry laughed.**

**"Please don't antagonize him Severus."**

**"Severus ha! More like ickle crybaby Snivelus!" James said and Harry stared at his father, his father was worse then Draco Malfoy.**

**"Snivelus, Snivelus, going to hide in your sister's skirts forever Snivelus. Why don't you try being a man instead of a Ickle boy."**

**"RArrrg!" Severus said charging James and Sirius hitting both boys, as they started to fight. Of course despite Severus having a bit more experinace with punches, he was outnumbered three to one.**

**"Stop it boys, stop it please!" Lilly said tears in her eyes, as she took out her wand. "If you don't stop I'm going to call for the trolly witch." The three boys stared at her as Severus got to his feet and winced holding his chest. His face turned as white as a sheet and he wobbled on his feet. His hands still in a fighting stance.**

**"And they say my family is crazy, lets get out of here James, before we get into trouble." Sirius said.**

**"Who's your family then?"**

**"The Blacks." Sirius replied and James' face turned white and then red.**

**"You mean to say that your a Black? I actually fought beside a Black." **

**"Then our familes aren't friends?"**

**"Enemies more like, I'm a Potter."**

**"Your a Potter, I thought they'd be more..." He trailed off and blushed. "Right then I'm leaving."**

**"Me too." James said and both marched off in opposite directions. "Come on Peter."**

**"He looks like he needs help."**

**"I hope he dies, what's one less coward in the world."**

**"Spoken like a Potter, you have made an enemy this day Potter, watch your back." Severus said**

**"Fine words coming from you Snivelus, I've got a mate, what have you got a girl? I'll win her over too, then you'll have no one."**

**"I'll always be Severus' friend." Lilly said. "Where you are just bullies, three against one, if that's fair odds for a Pureblood wizard I'm glad I'm muggleborn." She said and glared at the three boys. "You make me sick." She added.**

**"M...mm...my ca...ca...cousin...Is...t...ttra...training...tt.. to...bb..be...a...he...he...healer." Peter said. "I...wi...wi...will...ga...ga...go...get her." He said and ran towards a compartment, a moment later he came back with a seventh year student who stared at Severus.**

**"I'm here dear, you have nothing to worry about." She said, before casting a stunning spell. Severus crumpled and Pomphrey caught him, taking the boy into the compartment she cast several healing charms on him. "Some of this damage is old."**

**"He fell out of a tree." Lilly said. "Bruised a few ribs a couple of days ago."**

**"I see, well make sure he treats his ribs gently for the next few days." She said and Harry wrenched himself away from the scene, Severus would be alright and he just couldn't stand watching it anymore. He walked back to Lucius Malfoy's compartment and saw the three boys were all fast asleep. He decided that he didn't want to see any more of this memory and suddenly he was in a different one entirely.**

**He saw a thirteen year old Lucius Malfoy, sitting with a book in his hands. He was in a great library and the sun was shining brightly through an open window. He rang a bell and a house elf appeared with a crack. "Hinky can you ask Mother, if I might go and fly some?"**

**"The Mistress told me that you would be asking, Mistress is saying no. Not until young Master Lucius gets all his schooly work done."**

**"But its only the first day of the summer, can't I please go outside?"**

**"If you is wanting to ask Mistress yourself, she is being in her salon."**

**"But I'm bored." He pouted and then a slow and evil smile crept across his face. "Hinky I want you to get me that book, the one on the very top shelf to the left." He said and Hinky turned pale. **

**"Please Young Master no, Hinky is hating heights."**

**"Are you disobeying an order Hinky?"**

**"N...No Young Master."  
**

**"You have two choices, either you allow me to go outside and fly on my broom for a bit. Or you can be stubborn and obey my request." He said and Harry didn't want to see this anymore, he always thought that Lucius Malfoy was cold, but this was taking things to a whole new level. Luckily the vision faded and Harry wrenched his head from the pensive.**


End file.
